cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan McGregor (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''The Pillow Book (1996)'' [Jerome]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of pills in his apartment; his body is later discovered by Vivian Wu, who writes "The Book of the Lover" in Japanese calligraphy on his body. His body is shown again later on after Yoshi Oida's employees acquire his body and skin him so that Yoshi can have the "book." *''The Island (2005)'' [Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln]: Playing a dual role as the clone "Lincoln Six Echo" and the original "Tom Lincoln," "Tom" is shot in the chest by Djimon Hounsou, after the clone puts his ID bracelet on "Tom" so the original would be mistaken for the clone. His body is shown in the morgue later on when the doctors discover the switch. (The clone "Lincoln Six Echo" survives the movie.) *''Stormbreaker (Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker)'' (2006) [Ian Rider]: Shot repeatedly (off-camera) by Damian Lewis while Damian is hanging upside-down from a helicopter alongside Ewan's car; we only see Damian firing. *''Miss Potter'' (2006) [Norman Warne]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia; we learn of his death afterwards when Emily Watson informs Renee Zellweger. *''Cassandra's Dream'' (2007) [Ian]: Hit on the head after accidentally being knocked against the wall during a struggle with his brother (Colin Farrell) on their boat. *''Angels and Demons (2009)'' [Camerlengo Patrick McKenna]: Commits suicide by setting himself on fire after his part in the conspiracy is exposed. *''The Ghost Writer (2010)'' [The Ghost]: Hit by a car (off camera) as he exits the party for Pierce Brosnan's book; the last shot of the film has Ewan walking off camera, the car accelerating and then shows pages of the manuscript he was carrying flying in the wind. (Whether or not the car was sent by Tom Wilkinson after McGregor revealed to Olivia Williams that he knew her secret is never revealed). *''Haywire (2011)'' [Kenneth]: Drowns (off-screen) after Gina Carano leaves him trapped within rocks (after he gets his foot jammed between two of them following a struggle) on the beach just as the tide is coming in; the scene ends as the tide starts to come in. *''Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)'' [Elmont]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the period and modern day scenes. *''Jane Got a Gun (2016)'' [John Bishop]: Shot in the face (off-camera) by Natalie Portman after having already been shot repeatedly by her as she tries to get Ewan to reveal where her daughter is; we only see Natalie fire into camera, and we later see his body in the back of a cart. *''American Pastoral (2016)'' [Seymour "Swede" Levov]: Dies of Alzheimer's Disease (off-screen). We learn of his death when his brother Rubert Evans and Rubert's former classmate David Strathairn attend his funeral. *''Beauty and the Beast (2017)'' [Lumiere]: Playing a human turned into an anthropomorphic candelabra, Ewan becomes inanimate due to the curse taking full effect when the last rose petal falls. He is resurrected in human form when Hattie Morahan undoes the curse. *''Christopher Robin (2018)'' [Christopher Robin]: In a dream sequence, he drowns before he is eaten by a Heffalump while Pooh (Jim Cummings) talks Ewan out of it. (He survives in reality.) *''Doctor Sleep'' (2019) [Danny Torrance]: Burns to death off-screen after intentionally starting a fire in the boiler room in order to burn down the Overlook Hotel, having already been mortally wounded by Rebecca Ferguson. He later appears as a ghost to Kyliegh Curran. *''Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) [[Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)|(2020) '']][Roman "Black Mask" Sionis]: Blown up with a grenade put into his suit pocket by Ella Jay Basco right after being knocked off of a pier by Margot Robbie. TV Deaths *''ER: The Long Way Around (1997)'' [Duncan Stewart]: Shot to death by police at the end of a hostage situation in a convenience store. *''Fargo: The Lord of No Mercy (2017) '' [Ray Stussy]: Accidentally stabbed in the throat with a piece of broken glass when his brother (Ewan McGregor) slams a glass-plated stamp into his face. *'''Fargo: Somebody to Love ''(2017) '[Emmit Stussy]: Shot in the back of the head by Russell Harvard as Ewan looks at photos of his family. Notable Connections *Nephew of Denis Lawson. *Father of Clara, Esther, Anouk, and Jamyan McGregor *Boyfriend of Mary Elizabeth Winstead Gallery Tom Lincoln death.png|Ewan McGregor in The Island McKenna's death.png|Ewan McGregor's death in Angels & Demons Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1971 Births Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:British actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Actors who died in Gavin O'Connor Movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Valiant Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Beauty and the Beast Cast Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Child Actors Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:People who died in a Beauty and the Beast film Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:DC Stars Category:Feminist Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Atheist Category:WInnie the Pooh cast members Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by fire Category:Death scenes by foot trauma Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental throat trauma Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Death scenes by punishment Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by bodily dragging Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Mike Flanagan Movies Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Christopher Robin Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars